LOVE LETTER
by riezyoe
Summary: 'HONGKI SANGAT MENYUKAI JONGSHIN' '. . . . . . .?" "Dia? Butuh waktu satu jam untuk menulis satu kalimat ini? Bodoh!" Shonen-Ai/BoysLove, JONGKI! Review? X


**LOVE LETTER**

**Author **_: RiezYoe / yoe-cahn / RY (buseet banyak nick-)_**_  
_****_Genre _**_ : Shonen-Ai/Boys Love, Romance, Drama_**_  
_****_Cast_**_ : Lee Hongki, Choi Jonghun_

_**Pair**__ : JongKi_

**_Lenght _**_ : Oneshoot_

**_Warning_**_ : Cerita pasaran _

* * *

**XxxxX**

"Jongshin, bagaimana kalau kita bikin surat kaleng sebelum aku pergi?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berwajah cantik pada anak lelaki yang dipanggil Jongshin.

"Memangnya buat apa?" Tanya Jongshin yang masih bingung pada apa yang dimaksud oleh Hongki.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja aku ingin melakukannya saja. Jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, kita bisa membuka suratnya. Bagaimana?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Hongki semangat. Tersenyum lebar kearah Jongshin.

"Hm... Surat, ya? Apa maksudmu, aku menulis surat untukmu, dan kau menulis surat untukku? Begitukah?" Tanya Jongshin lagi untuk memastikan.

"Tepat sekali!" Hongki membenarkan.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo kita tulis suratnya sekarang!" Ajak Jongshin menarik Hongki. Menyiapkan seluruh perkakas yang sekiranya dibutuhkan dalam ritual kedua anak ini.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Kau sudah selesai menulis suratnya?" Tanya Jongshin dari balik punggung Hongki. 'Serius sekali menulisnya? Apa sih yang ditulisnya?' Tanya Jonghun dalam hati. Ia sibuk memperhatikan temannya yang sedang sibuk menulis surat padanya itu. Mengamatinya dengan seksama. Sesekali bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum dari balik punggung kecil yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi. Jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip!" Ancam Hongki yang tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Jongshin. Sedangkan lelaki yang ditatap itu hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun dari wajah manisnya.

"Yak! Selesai. Ayo kita kuburkan kalengnya sekarang!" Ajak Hongki. Mengambil paksa kaleng bekas dari tangan mungilnya Jongshin, dan berjalan riang mendahuluinya.

"Memangnya mau dikubur dimana kalengnya?" Tanya Jongshin yang masih setia mengikuti langkah Hongki di depannya.

"Di bawah Pohon Sakura itu." Jawab singkat Hongki.

**XxxxX**

**XxxxX**

12 tahun kemudian...

Seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah menengah atas, sedang duduk anteng di satu-satunya perhentian bus didaerah itu. Rambut tebal nan hitamnya telah menutup sebagian wajah tampan bagian atas miliknya.

Kedua telinganya tertutup penuh oleh headset music player yang ada di tangannya. Memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terkesan dingin dan tak peduli. Dan yang pasti tetap setia menunggui bus terakhirnya sebelum ia telah benar-benar terlambat datang ke sekolahnya.

Set

Choi Jonghun -nama lelaki itu- tiba-tiba menoleh setelah merasa ada yang datang dan duduk disampingnya tanpa permisi. Mengamati orang yang bernafas terengah-engah tersebut dengan seksama dalam beberapa detik. Namun detik kemudian, pandangannya teralih pada bus yang telah menjemputnya. Segera melangkahkan sepasang kakinya untuk memasuki alat transportasi tersebut yang diikuti oleh langkah orang yang duduk disampingnya tadi.

Jonghun duduk di satu-satunya bangku kosong dalam bus itu. Tetap menikmati kegiatannya mendengarkan lagu yang terus berganti. Matanya mengerjap perlahan ketika pandangan itu menatap tajam pada seorang gadis -yang diyakininya- yang sedang sibuk mencari bangku kosong untuk tak ada satupun bangku kosong yang dapat dijangkau matanya. Karena satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa telah ditempati Jonghun. Merasa kepastian ia harus berdiri, tangan mungil nan mulus itu pun terangkat sebelah. Berpegangan pada satu-satunya penolong agar ia tak terjatuh nantinya.

Jonghun masih setia memandang orang yang diyakininya adalah seorang gadis remaja yang masih bersekolah sepertinya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah seragam anak itu.

'Bukankah menjadi seorang gadis tomboy pun harus tetap mengerti situasi dan kondisi? Bagaimana bisa ia memakai seragam sekolah murid laki-laki seperti itu? Ck.' Batin Jonghun yang kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk kembali menikmati semua alunan musik dari headsetnya.

**XxxxX**

Guru Song memasuki kelas dimana Jonghun menjadi salah satu anak didiknya. Membawa satu anak yang sudah pasti merupakan murid baru di kelas itu.

'Anak yang tadi?' Batin Jonghun memperhatikan dua objek sentral didalam kelas itu.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" Pinta Guru Song pada anak itu. Dan anak itu mengangguk pelan menyetujui.

"Namaku Lee Hongki. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Hongki. Salam kenal." Ucapnya mengenalkan diri dan kemudian membungkuk.

"Guru Song, saya mau tanya!" Teriak tiba-tiba dari salah satu siswa hendak meminta ijin untuk bertanya.

"Katakan saja!" Suruh Guru Song kemudian.

"Kenapa Hongki memakai seragam laki-laki? Bukankah ia adalah perempuan?" Tanya polos siswa itu. Murid yang lain pun jadi sedikit riuh karena itu. Seolah mereka memiliki satu pikiran yang sama dengan sang penanya.

"HAAH? Aku seorang lelaki. Bercandamu keterlaluan, kawan!" Jawab Hongki yang tak terima.

Hening.

Dan gelak tawa yang didominasi murid laki-laki itu pun menggema diseluruh ruangan. Terkecuali satu lelaki yang tengah memandang tajam kearah Hongki.

"Mana mungkin? Jangan bercanda! Lihat wajahmu itu, kau bahkan lebih cantik dari primadonna sekolah ini. Hahaha." Kegaduhan terjadi seketika antara pihak Hongki yang terus membela diri dan pihak-pihak yang tetap tidak percaya akan gendernya.

Guru Song akhirnya menghentikan keriuhan di kelasnya, menyuruh Hongki untuk duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Tepat di depan bangku Jonghun yang berada diurutan paling belakang. Duduk membelakangi lelaki yang tengah memperhatikan punggung itu dalam. Kali ini ekspresi yang penuh arti tersirat dari pandangan kedua mata sendunya. Menyeringai samar.

**XxxxX**

Hongki POV

Ugh, bisa-bisanya mereka menganggapku seperti itu! Apa? Perempuan? Menyebalkan! Aku ini seorang lelaki sejati! Ya! Tentu saja Lee Hongki adalah seorang lelaki sejati! Itu sudah menjadi harga mati! Tak bisa diganggu gugat! Uhh.

Satu hal lagi yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku tak punya satu pun teman disini. Aaaarrgh!Menyesuaikan dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenal itu susah! Sangat susah! Terlebih 'mereka' yang tetap tak mau percaya pada genderku. Aish!

Kantinnya dimana pula? Kenapa gedung sekolahan ini begitu luas? Membuatku bingung saja. Perutku sudah menyanyi sejak tadi. Aku sangat lapar! Uuh.

"Lee Hongki, apa kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh didepanku. Dia? Bukankah yang duduk dibelakangku tadi?

"Hm.. Aku hanya bingung mencari kantin. Perutku sudah kelaparan. Apa kau mau mengantarku?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oya, namaku Jonghun. Choi Jonghun!" Tambahnya. Memberikan senyumnya padaku.

"Apa kau tak mengingatku?" Tanya Jonghun tiba-tiba dan tanpa menoleh padaku. Mengingat? Apa maksudnya?

EH?

Jangan-jangan dia...

"Kau yang naik bus yang sama denganku tadi, bukan? Ah ya! Aku ingat kau!" Jawabku yakin. Tapi ia malah melihatku aneh!

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?" Tanyanya lagi. Membuatku semakin bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksudnya, heh? Lelaki aneh!

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu.." Jujurku.

". . . . . . . . ."

**XxxxX**

Normal POV

Seseorang tengah berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Pohon dimana ia telah menaruh rahasia bersama kawan dekatnya. Tangan putih bersih itu menyentuhkan jari-jarinya dikulit kasar pohon itu. Sepasang kaki yang terbalut celana jeans panjang itu membawanya bergerak untuk mengitari sang pohon. Tersenyum kecil dengan apa yang dilihatnya pada ukiran-ukiran abstrak pada sentuhan jemarinya. Teringat hal-hal yang membuatnya rindu pada masalalunya.

"Aku sudah kembali. Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi?"

Ucapnya pelan. Kakinya terhenti tepat dimana kakinya mulai melangkah mengitari pohon tadi. Tangan putih itu tertarik menjauh dari sana. Membawanya kembali mendekati tubuhnya tegapnya.

"Aku kembali untukmu, bodoh! Untuk surat kaleng kita."

Detik berikutnya, tubuh itu tersandar pada pohon besar nan kokoh itu. Membawa punggungnya yang tertutup penuh oleh jaket biru muda tersebut menciumi sang pohon. Terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau yang tak terlalu lebat dibawahnya.

Matanya memandang tanah kosong yang tertutup rumput disampingnya. Membawa kembali tangan putihnya untuk mengelusnya pelan dengan penuh sayang, seakan tanah itu adalah orang terkasih yang dicarinya.

"Seharusnya kau menyentuhkan tangan mulus ini di pipiku. Bukannya di tanah dan rumput-rumput liar ini!"

Sebuah telapak tangan yang lebih lebar menarik paksa telapak yang lebih kecil itu. Menempatkannya di pipi mulus paras tampannya.

"Jonghun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hongki mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jonghun. Tapi tangan Jonghun justru semakin erat menggenggamnya.

"Jongshin, bukankah waktu kecil kau sering memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Jonghun. Membuat lelaki cantik dihadapannya sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tak mengerti..." Pelan Hongki. Jonghun terlihat mulai kesal. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Bodoh! Kau itu hanya tau nama kecilku, ya?" Tanya Jonghun sambil menatap lekat wajah Hongki.

"Euum?" Hongki tetap bingung. Membuat lelaki tampan dihadapannya semakin kesal nggak ketulungan.

Bets

Jonghun menarik tubuh Hongki. Memaksanya mendekat pada tubuh kekar sang lelaki tampan. Memaksa memberikan bibir mungil itu pada sang penguasa saat ini.

"Jong- umm- hu-n," Hongki meronta. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari lelaki yang tengah menciumnya secara beringas itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini Jongshin! Kawan kecilmu! Kau itu benar-benar pelupa, ya?" Dan Jonghun pun melepas tubuh itu. Memandangnya tajam.

"Kau? Sungguh Jongshin kawan kecilku? Yang 'itu'?" Tanya Hongki sambil mengelus bibirnya yang sedikit terasa ngilu akibat perbuatan Jonghun barusan.

"Surat kaleng, kita menguburnya dibawah pohon ini 12 tahun lalu. Apa kau belum percaya bahwa aku ini Jong-"

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak awal? Aku sangat bingung mencarimu!" Marah Hongki. Jonghun hanya menatapnya malas.

"Bukankah kau yang lebih keterlaluan, heh? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan nama asliku, ha?" Tidak terima, Jonghun pun balik marah pada Hongki. Menatap lelaki cantik dihadapannya penuh intimidasi.

"Ugh, aku tidak lupa, bodoh!" Ucap Hongki kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang tempat, tak mau memandang mau pun dipandang oleh satu-satunya lelaki disampingnya.

"Lalu?" Pertanyaan singkat dan dingin dari Jonghun.

"Aku... Tidak tahu nama aslimu! Bukankah sejak pertama bertemu dulu aku hanya memanggilmu 'Jongshin'? Uh, kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Jujur Hongki. Wajahnya merah padam antara kesal dan malu yang bersamaan.

Hening...

"Tidak tahu? Sungguh? Astaga! Apa waktu 6 tahun tak cukup untuk mengetahui namaku? Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Jonghun terus-terusan mengatai Hongki yang sangat keterlaluan itu -menurutnya.

"Ya ya ya! Aku memang bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Kau puas?"

Hongki berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jonghun yang masih terpaku kesal. Tapi kemudian ia pun berdiri dan berlari menghampiri kawannya itu.

'Tetap saja pemarah! Aish.' batin Jonghun.

"Maaf." Jonghun menggapai tangan Hongki. Membuat pemiliknya terpaksa menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau bahkan tak memberiku sambutan! Aku mencari ke rumah lamamu, tapi kau sudah pindah. Kau tak tahu jika aku begitu bingung mencarimu? Dan sekarang, kau marah-marah dan mengata-ngataiku. Ugh! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Kata Hongki panjanglebar sambil menatap manusia tampan dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan ingin mencakar-cakarnya(?).

"Haaah, maaf. Harus berapa kali aku mengucap maaf dihadapanmu agar kau tak marah lagi? Aku hanya merasa kau itu keterlaluan. Jadi, maaf. Oke?" Saling pandang. Mata sendu itu menyiratkan keseriusan didalamnya.

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!" Hongki melepas tangan itu. Tapi Jonghun menahannya kembali.

"Tidak boleh! Temani aku!"

"Hah?"

**XxxxX**

"Anak itu! Bisa-bisanya menyuruhku mengantarkan makanan! Memangnya dia pikir aku pembantunya? Tch. Dan lagi, kenapa aku harus menurutinya? Aish!" Hongki terus-terusan merutuki kebodohannya. Dia tak habis pikir bahwa Jongshin-nya waktu kecil kini tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang menyebalkan -menurutnya.

Ting Tong

CKLEK

"Aku sudah mengantarkannya. Jadi aku mau pulang sekarang." Hongki berbalik hendak pulang. Tapi Jonghun menariknya.

"Tidak boleh! Karena kaulah makananku." Ucap enteng Jonghun. Dan detik selanjutnya Hongki sudah berada di dalam rumah Jonghun.

Jonghun mulai memberikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk Hongki berdiri secara paksa.

"Temani aku bermain, sayang~" Ucap Jonghun tiba-tiba didepan telinga Hongki. Merinding disko, yah kuyakin itulah yang dirasa Hongki saat ini. Kedua tangan Jonghun pun mulai berani bergerilya(?) kesuluruh penjuru kulit mulus milik si cantik.

EH!

"Mau apa kau? Wuaaaaa!"

"Lepaskan~!"

"Aku mau pulang~! Huweeeee~!"

**XxxxX**

Jonghun menunggui Hongki didepan rumahnya. Mungkin bermaksud berangkat bersama? Ck.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Huh!" Ketus Hongki yang baru keluar dari rumahnya. Berjalan dingin menjauhi Jonghun yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Tubuhmu baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Jonghun dari belakang.

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelum kau bertindak aneh-aneh!" Marah Hongki sambil menoleh kebelakang. Jonghun tertawa pelan.

"Lain kali akan lebih pelan dan lembut, janji! Kkk."

"TIDAK ADA LAIN KALI!"

**XxxxX**

"Hei Hongki, jam olahraga kau tidak ganti baju?" Tanya seorang siswa yang menghampiri Hongki.

"Memangnya harus berganti disini?" Tanya polos Hongki.

"Tentu saja!" Jawaban serempak dari seluruh siswa lelaki di kelas itu, minus Jonghun yang masih setia memperhatikan tanya-jawab teman-temannya itu.

"Sekalian tunjukan kalau kau itu memang lelaki! Kalau kau malu, berarti kau memang perempuan. Kekeke." Kata salah satu anak yang sedang menggerombol menunggu tindakan Hongki untuk berganti baju itu. Mereka sungguh penasaran akan kulit mulus nan putih -yang mereka yakini- ada di dalam balutan seragam putih milik Hongki itu.

"Uh! Baik. Siapa takut!" Kata Hongki yang telah tersulut api kemarahannya. Mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya.

"Akan kuhukum lagi, jika kau menunjukan tubuh telanjangmu dihadapan mereka! Ingat, tubuh ini hanya milikku! Kau milikku, Lee Hongki!" Bisik Jonghun yang sudah berada tepat dibelakang Hongki. Bermaksud mengancam lelaki cantik itu dengan kata-katanya. Menurut, si cantik itu menurutinya. Menghentikan kegiatannya melepas kancing seragamnya.

UGH!

"Kami akan berganti baju di kamar kecil. Aku yang akan memastikannya sendiri bahwa dia memang lelaki." Ucap Jonghun pada gerombolan itu. Tak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan protes dari semua teman lelakinya yang kehausan fakta atas tubuh mulus Hongki.

Jonghun menarik paksa tangan Hongki secara tiba-tiba. Pergi ke kamar kecil, bermaksud menjauhkan si cantik dari gerombolan manusia pervert di kelasnya -menurutnya. Tak dipedulikan juga semua sumpah serapah yang terus meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil Hongki yang sedang murka dengannya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh semua siswa yang dilewatinya sepanjang jalan.

**XxxxX**

"Kau yakin mau menggalinya sekarang?" Tanya Jonghun pada Hongki yang tengah sibuk menggali tanah tempat dimana surat kaleng mereka dikuburkan 12 tahun lalu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan? Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku!" Perintah Hongki. Memasang wajah cemberutnya dihadapan Jonghun. Memilih menurutinya daripada harus kena omelan lelaki didepannya itu.

**XxxxX**

"Uuh, tulisanmu jelek sekali!" Ejek Hongki yang baru membuka surat Jonghun untuknya. Matanya mulai membaca satu persatu huruf yang tercetak di atas kertas putih yang sedikit menguning itu.

Ia mulai membaca kalimat pertama dari dua kalimat yang tertulis disana.

**AKU AKAN MEMAKAN LEE HONGKI SEBELUM DIA MEMBACA SURAT INI...**

"Apaan ini? Ka-kalimat apa ini?" Lirih Hongki yang terkejut.

"KA-KALIMAT APA INI HAH? BA-BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG ANAK BERUSIA ENAM TAHUNAN MENULIS KALIMAT SEPERTI INI?" teriak Hongki yang merasa telah amat sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya. Jonghun dengan sigap menutup telinganya agar hal buruk tak terjadi pada dua telinga kesayangannya itu sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan melengking disampingnya.

"Dan itu sudah aku tepati kemarin..." Ucap Jonghun enteng tanpa menoleh kearah Hongki yang kini telah memproduksi kepulan-kepulan asap kemarahan dari kedua lubang telinga dan hidungnya.

'MENYEBALKAAAAAN!' Inner Hongki yang mengamuk histeris didalam sana.

EH?

Tunggu! Masih ada satu kalimat lagi!

**OHYA, SATU LAGI, AKU 'JUGA' MENYUKAIMU, LEE HONGKI^^**

"Eum? Jonghun, kenapa kau menulis 'juga' dalam kalimat kedua?" Tanya polos Hongki yang kini telah kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

"Hm? Hanya ingin membalas saja. Tidak lebih." Singkat Jonghun dengan ekspresi malas dan cueknya seperti biasa.

"Membalas?" Tanya Hongki yang merasa bingung.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ketus Jonghun menanggapi.

"APA? Ugh, lagi-lagi! Dasar lelaki menyebalkan!" Kesal Hongki.

"..."

''Membalas...? Membalas...? Membalas...?'' Hongki terus menggumamkan kata itu

EEEEE?

''Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kau...?'' Ucap Hongki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancung milik Jonghun. Yang ditunjuk hanya diam, malas menanggapi.

". . . . ."

"AAAAAA! JONGHUN BODOH!"

**XxxxX**

**END**

**XxxxX**

**[OMAKE]**

Seorang anak lelaki tengah menggali sesuatu yang belum lama ia kuburkan bersama temannya tadi.

"Ah! Kalengnya!" Pekiknya girang mendapati sesuatu yang digalinya telah terlihat. Ia mengambil kaleng itu dan membukanya. Mengambil lembar putih didalamnya. Dengan semangat dan mata berbinarnya, ia membuka kertas tersebut. Membacanya dengan sangat teliti.

**'HONGKI SANGAT MENYUKAI JONGSHIN'**

''. . . . . . .?"

"Dia? Butuh waktu satu jam untuk menulis satu kalimat ini? Bodoh!" Gumam anak itu sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengganti isi suratku! Akan kubalas!" Anak itu bergegas mencari kertas baru. Menggoreskan pena hitam diatasnya dengan sesekali bersenandung riang. Setelah dirasanya selesai, ia pun kemudian mengembalikan kedua lembar kertas tersebut dalam kaleng. Menguburkannya kembali dalam tanah.

"Jadi tidak sabar ingin segera besar dan bertemu denganmu lagi!" Ucap riang sang anak. Meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum yang tak terlepas dari bibir mungilnya.

**XxxxX**

**BENERAN -END-**

**XxxxX**

* * *

Tinggalin review yaa~


End file.
